


Two Hands

by Watch_this



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Scars, Short & Sweet, less awkward version of an actual convo i had with my gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watch_this/pseuds/Watch_this
Summary: Just a quick fic about these two boys looking out for each other
Relationships: Harvey Dent/Edward Nygma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Two Hands

Like everything else about him, Harvey’s two hands were two opposites. In an attempt to protect the damage on his left side he usually wore gloves, so it was only natural for Edward to be curious whenever he saw Harvey without them.

Sat securely in Harvey’s lap, he held up Harvey’s obliging hands side by side first. The right was smooth and unscarred, with a scholars’ callus on the middle finger from many hours spent writing. The left was a mess of badly healed tissue, ropey scars lining both sides.

Gently, Edward ran the pad of one finger down one of the scars, watching for any reaction. Harvey watched him impassively.

Edward raised the left hand to his lips, and kissed it. An old fashioned gesture, but, well, since it was Harvey Dent he was with right now and not Harv, he knew it would be appreciated. Indeed, Harvey’s unscarred right cheek blushed slightly.

Edward continued his examination, until Harvey got his attention by tapping at his thigh. “Ah, Ed? Sweetheart, I don’t mind if you like my scars, and listen, I appreciate the attention, but I can’t feel much of it.”

Edward looked up from tracing a particularly thick line of scarring across Harvey’s palm. “What?”

“Don’t have many deep scars of your own, do you?”

Edward narrowed his eyes at him, defensive at being caught in ignorance. “No, I prefer to keep my precious flesh injury free if possible. What of it?”

“Mm. Well, if something like, say, acid, does a lot of damage, it can destroy the nerve endings under the skin. It’s like the skin’s numb – I can feel pressure on it, but no real touch.”

Edward looked at his left hand with fresh curiosity. “How… interesting.” He murmured, more to himself than to Harvey. “So you can’t feel this?” He asked, tapping gently on one scar.

Harvey shook his head, concealing a smile at Edward’s insatiable earnest curiosity.

“What about this?” he pressed down with a fingernail between two scars.

Harvey hissed in sudden pain. “It’s just the scars that are numb, Jackass.”

Edward didn’t even look up from his examination, just ran a soothing thumb over the area. “Does it hurt all the time?”

“It’s just delicate.”

“Fascinating. You’re one of the last people I would describe as delicate.”

“Well, I don’t usually pay attention to it. But it does get sunburned basically immediately, and the mess between the scars hurts when it gets wet, or if it’s too cold, or if it’s under anything other than very smooth fabric.”

“I’m counting that as all the time then.”

“Fair enough.”

“What does Harv think of the scars?”

“He likes them, at least as much as he likes anything. Says he’s proud of them.”

“Would you get rid of them, if you could?”

“Never. No, for three reasons. Number one, I’m proud of them and what they represent too. Number two, there’s something poetic about wearing both faces of the law that I like.”

Edward laced his fingers through Harvey’s, examining the textures of one unmarked, one twisted. “And number three?”

“Number three,” Harvey leaned up to claim Edward’s lips in a kiss, “You like them.”


End file.
